


Glacier's Forge AU: Tales from the North

by suzubellechan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best read mintiture's Assassins before reading this due to some spoilers, F/M, Kanisa and Vidar belong to s-kinnaly and ridersoftheapocalypse/DreamingoftheSea, Northern Historty I came up with, Northern Mythology I came up with, Some story breaks due to cheeky kids, but the kids are my ocs, mentions of racism and discrimination, not canon in Glacier's Forge line, shipping not my ocs, zelgan kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzubellechan/pseuds/suzubellechan
Summary: Vidar tells Kanisa and a couple of her youngest siblings some Tales from the North about Direnors.





	1. The Direnor's Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I few shout outs and a bit of advice before the story starts
> 
> Thanks to s-kinnaly and ridersoftheapocalypse/DreamingoftheSea for creating these two wonderful characters I'm writing about today and creating all kinds of great art and stories of them.  
> Thanks to mintiture for writing about these two amazing characters and being the best beta I could ever have.  
> Thanks to figmentforms for creating Tale of Two Rulers-the zelgan comic that inspired so many people and has made me fall in love with the zelgan fandom  
> And Thanks to zabchan for rebloging s-kinnaly's zelgan art or else I would never have found the first four people!
> 
> Also if you haven't read mintiture's aka the writer formerly known as quietpastelcolors fic Assassins I would highly recommend reading that fic first before this because this is a continuation of their story and contains some spoilers for this fic. I would also like to note that this is not canon in s-knnaly's and ridersoftheapocolypse's story about Zelgan children. I wrote this before knowing ridersoftheapocolypse was writing how Northerners started to transform into animals. This was just my own idea, but if you want the real story, read Glacier's Forge on ridersoftheapocalypse's Ao3 page here where they are DreamingoftheSea. Okay, I'll check with you after the fic!

“Papa…Papa…Papa!”

The light voice stirred Vidar somewhat awake but pushed his back into his pillow. He thought he was still dreaming. Young voices saying "Papa," over and over filled his dreams often. Well ever since he came to Hyrule that is. The speakers, brown skinned, red haired, and purple eyed children jumped on him with a hug, knocking him to the ground. Sometimes “Papa” came from the mouths of bright red wolf cubs pouncing on him, covering every inch of his face with their tongues before changing into the same children, their hands reaching out for hugs.

“Vidar! No Vidar…Please! Vidar…No…”

A familiar voice started to wake up the warrior. He often heard that voice in his dreams too. His beloved Kanisa, appearing before him with a smile. She often took a child or two off his head before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Or sometimes he saved her from the children’s affection as they cried out “Mama! Mama!” These kinds of dreams always end the same way, his arms around her as they slept, children here and there on the bed.

However, Kanisa’s voice never sounded like that in the dreams. She never sounded scared. Except when she was high in the air, dangled by a giant claw, screaming out for him. No matter how fast he ran, even with his four furry feet, Vidar never caught up. All he could do was watch as she and the monster flew off beyond the mountains of his homeland. Then all he could was fall into despair as she flew to her death. 

The thought jolted the man up, scanning around the gray walled infirmary. Spying bed across from his occupied by a familiar head of red hair and brown arms, the warrior started slowing his breathing. However, he then noticed how the princess was twisting around her bed, her sheets entrapping her the more she moved.  The northerner quickly made his way to hers. Her muttering only grew as he came close to her face.

“No…Please!…Stop….Please, Vidar!….No!”

Vidar's heart almost broke at the sight. Whatever dream she was having it was about him, and it was not a good one. He gently patted one of her cheeks.

“Kanisa…” he whispered. “Kanisa, wake up. I’m here. You are safe.”

The sound of his deep voice roused the young woman awake. When she saw her lover standing before her, a gentle smile on his face and white fabric where his black eye patch should be, she almost jumped at him. She clung to his body as if he would disappear, breathing so hard, like she ran across the castle to see him. Sitting down on the bed, the warrior responded in turn with his tight hug, assuring his own racing heart that she was okay and there. For a few minutes, the lovers listened to each other’s breathing slow down. While the fingers didn’t let go, their hands slowly loosened their grip. The pair parted slightly, gazing deep into each other's eyes, concern in every feature of their faces. 

“Are you okay?” Vidar asked.

"Yes. I just had a nightmare." Kanisa sighed, one hand giving up his back, cradling her forehead.

The warrior took that hand and held it tightly. “A lot happened in short time. Still feels…um….”

“Crazy?” the princess offered.

 The northerner nodded and gave her hand a small kiss. “Right word.”

The princess gave a small smile and nodded, “I guess so. It’s hard to believe it happened only a few days ago.”

Vidar couldn’t believe it himself. Two short days before, while on a private trip in the woods, he and Kanisa were attacked by assassins. Amid battle, the northerner had no choice but reveal the North’s secret; he changed into a wolf, right before her eyes. They managed to kill most of the foes but got wounded in the process.

When they arrived back to the castle, the pair were rushed to the infirmary. The next day, Kanisa received family, friends, and guests galore. Even before noon, exotic and colorful wall hangings and pillows, like the ones the warrior saw in more private rooms of the royal family, hung around her bed. Flowers of various shades boomed in pots on her side of the infirmary and several large, worn books and cards stood on her bedside table. While the warrior caught the words, “Two or three days” from the doctors as they spoke to the royal family; he supposed they wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.  It made his side of the room almost cold and sterile, with just white sheets and the gray brick walls. He didn't mind though; he thought that being surrounded by colors suited the princess. It made her colors stand out in even more.

Of course, Vidar wasn’t neglected. The royals naturally thanked him for saving the princess's life, promising finest care and comfort as long as he was within their borders. However, once Arago got close to him, he received the scolding of a lifetime. For the scholar, seeing Vidar in that state of dress only one thing: transformation. The warrior was glad that the tongue lashing was in his native tongue, so the princess didn't catch all of it. By the end of it, he felt when his mother would scold him when he was little. If he were in wolf form, his ears would have drooped, and his tail would be between his legs.

At the end of the lecture, Arago turned to the princess, apprehensive. Before he could say a word, she did tell them that she knew the North's secret. She swore that she would protect it with her life. The Gerudo woman did ask for more northern associates to come to Hyrule; she claimed that she was fascinated by Northern culture and that more men would generate more interest in the two nations reaching an allied agreement. However, Vidar couldn't help but believe that there was more to her explanation than what she said. As the southerners said, she had "something up her sleeve.” Besides her knife of course.

The rest of the day had been spent in awkward silence as the two tried to recover from their wounds. Now…Vidar cleared his throat. He knew that his wolf form had scared her. Eyes and mouth wide, arms slight up, as if to protect herself from him. That image pressed firmly in his mind. He had to make sure she would never be scared of him again. The warrior knew he had to comfort her in some way, the only way he could think of.

“Vidar, will you please tell me how you changed into a wolf?” Kanisa questioned.

Vidar sighed. Even though he decided to tell her everything, knowing she wanted to hear his story, gave him a sense of relief.

“Yes. First, I’m not human,” the man admitted.

“I guess so…so what are you?” the princess asked, playing with her hair.

“In my tongue, Direnor. In your tongue….changer?” He pondered. 

The Gerudo woman wondered, “Have you always been a...Direnor?”

The warrior smiled at the way she said it, just right and with a light tone. He nodded, “Yes. Born a Direnor." He started to count on his fingers. "Part of Papa's family goes back many years.”

 The woman tilted her head, “What about your Mama’s?”

“Nope, they are most human.”

“So, what makes one person a human and the other a Direnor?” the princess asked.

Vidar’s shoulder’s hunched, “It’s a long story. Not sure if I can tell it right.”

Kanisa smiled and placed a hand on his face, "I know you can. Just say if you can't think of a word, and I'll help you."

He took her hand into his own, giving a small kiss on the palm. “Thanks. This is an old tale from my land. Long ago, the gods-” He paused, his long ears wiggling.

“Vidar?”

“People are coming,” he whispered.

“My parents!?!?” she asked, straining to whisper.

The warrior shook his head. “No. Steps too light.”

“Hurry, get to your side!” the princess commanded.

The Direnor scrambled to his bed just before the strangers knocked on the door.

“Kani are you awake?”

“Hey Kani, we got you some breakfast!”

The sound of little girl’s voices caused Kanisa to sigh and smile. “Sounds great! Come on Koume, Kotake!”

Vidar watched as two young girls came into the room, each holding several sticks with meat on a plate. They were just children no more than six or seven. They had the king's dark skin and red hair, but with the blue eyes and pointed ears of the queen. They looked identical, with their hair held in big braids down to small of their backs. The only distinguishing feature was their clothing, one dressed entirely in blue with a matching stone on her forehead, while the other wore only red. Their dresses held the familiar embroidery of the king’s children. He vaguely remembered them being introduced to him as twins.  He had seen them following the king, queen or one of Kanisa’s siblings like ducklings.

The two girls clung onto Kanisa the other day, tears in their eyes which their big sister returned with a hug and a few drops too. After giving her some cards, the girls looked straight at the Direnor. He gave some a small nod of the head. The two girls responded with some small bows, and pulled their dresses out a bit, in what Kanisa called curtsies. Then the children sped out of the room. Vidar shrugged at this reaction; out of all Kanisa’s siblings, he’d guess that he’d seen them the least.

The girl in red smiled brightly and started to talk to Kanisa. He couldn’t catch all the words just, “Here Kani, we… food,” but her placing the dish close to her sister made her message clear.

 The one in blue set her plate on the table that stood between the two beds. She grabbed the sheets and pulled herself up on the bed, sitting right next to her sister. “Yeah we’ve got…” the rest of the words were unfamiliar to the man, but he noticed her counting on her fingers.

“Aww! Thank you two! You both are so sweet!” Kanisa sighed, holding her arms out. The two took it as a sign to get on the bed and get in close so they could hug their sister. The eldest wrapped an arm around each girl. They broke the embrace to each grab one of the servings and chew on it, moaning in agreement on the taste.

Vidar chuckled a bit at the scene, redirecting the woman’s attention onto him. “Hey, why don’t you give some food to Vidar?” Kanisa offered. “I am sure he would like some.”

The two girls glanced at the other patient. He waved at them. They nodded at him and gave each other a worried glance. The twin in blue grabbed the dish from off the table and headed over to the other bed. “Uh… here you go Mr. Vidar.”

The warrior took the plate from the young girl. “Thank you…um…”

“I’m Koume. Thank you for saving our big sister.”

“It’s alright. She saved my life too.” Vidar returned.

After swallowing, Kanisa glanced at her other sister. “Kotake. Why don’t you say hi to Vidar too?”

The girl in red glanced up from her empty stick and placed it down on the nearby plate. She shuffled off the bed and gave a curtsy. “Hello. I’m Kotake, thanks for saving Kanisa.”

Kanisa’s eyes bounced from her sisters and her secret lover. “You three have met before, haven’t you?”

“Only a couple of times. We don’t see him much.” Koume responded.

“Or talk to him much. Kotake added.

Vidar placed his hand on his chin. “I’m here now. I know lots your tongue now too. So how about I tell you story, so we be friends?”

Koume sat on her sister’s bed, scooting over close to her sister, leaning her head on a shoulder. “What kind of story?” The young girl grabbed another piece of food.

Vidar answered, “Well, it’s a mountain’s age story.”

All three princesses stopped chewing, letting out confused noises instead.

“Oh right.” Vidar shrugged, rubbing his head. “Back home, mountain’s age means very very very old.”

“Is it older than Papa?” Kotake asked.

“A lot older," Vidar added, with a bit of a smile.

“What about Vaati?” Koume questioned.

“Who?” Vidar asked.

Koume shrugged, “I’m sure you’ve seen him following Papa, Mr. Vidar. He’s tall and purple and wears funny, dark clothes and has these bendy, weird looking ears.” The young girl pointed to her own, “They look kind of feather shaped, not straight like yours or mine.

“Kotake, don’t say things like that.” Kanisa scolded.  “Vaati has been Papa’s-” she moved her hand around as she looked away. “…associate for a long time.”

“Yeah, but he looks at Mama weird.” Koume huffed.

“That I can’t argue with.” Kanisa lamented and chomped on some meat.

“I think I’ve seen him. He looks rather young…” Vidar stated.

"He uses magic to make him look like that," Kotake explained.

"And a lot of it," Koume added.

The girls giggled at their joke, the eldest princess laughed along loudly.

“Well, my story is an old story from a long ago. Thousands of years.” Vidar guessed.

“Wow!” the twins awed.         

Kanisa grimaced, “Are you sure that _this_ story is alright for them? There could be something too…" her fingers fidgeted with each other. “ _Scary for_ these two.”

 The young man blinked a few a few seconds then made an “Oh!” The man replied, “Uh well…I never think story scary when I was boy.”

“It’s okay Kani.” Koume patted her older sister’s shoulder. “If it gets too _scary_ , then we can cover up your ears!”

“What? My ears?” The eldest princess asked.

“Riri and Ora tell us stories about all kinds of monsters they fight on their travels. Plus all the stories Mama and Papa tell us from their past lives. What's another old story from somewhere new got that will scare us now?” the princess in red asked.

“Yeah.” Kotake leaned in into her sister, a sneaky smile on her face. “Unless you are scared of the story, Kani.” The child poked her big sister in the arm.

“Oh, you two!” Kanisa grabbed her two sisters and began to play with their hair, causing squeals from the two of them. "Alright, Vidar. My sisters think they are brave enough to handle your story, so please start."

Vidar took a deep breath, “Long ago, gods made the world. Mountains, mines, hills, forests, animals, valleys, rivers, waterfalls, everything. My gods wanted my people to work hard, so they are strong and tough. Help them love family and friends more. The gods blocked the sun with clouds, sending down ice and snow for many months to make my people that way. Some people died, but others lived as the gods wanted. One season, dragons flew across the skies. Their hot breath melted snow, and their wings cut clouds in two. My people cheered for dragons, giving them many feasts and praises. The dragons flew away but came back each year ending the cold and people loved them. Yet one year, they never showed up.”

“What happened?” Koume asked.

"No one knows. Some say, gods angry at dragons for cutting their winter. Others say dragons wanted more food and praise. More than what we could give. That one year, winter reigned over. That one year, new people emerged and my home never the same."

 

_The sky was dark. No sun shone. Cold winds blew all day and night. A small clan had little food, so four hunters left into cold, searching for food. They traveled north and found a giant ice bear. With claws sharper than blades and blizzards with each roar, the men ran away. Bear ran after them, chopping trees with its claws. Hunters found safety in cave, making a fire. They…wondered what to do when a large roar shook cave walls. A giant lynx showed up-_

“What is a lynx?” Koume questioned.

Vidar blinked, snapped out of his story. “What?”

“What’s a lynx?” Koume asked again.

“Does it look like Rinku?” Kotake questioned, raising her hand.  

Kanisa and Vidar chuckled at their question. He answered, “A lynx is a big cat. Its ears are long, furry tips on them.” The Direnor put his hands-on top of his head, sticking his pointers fingers out and wiggled them. He then turned himself so the princesses could see his rear. Kanisa leaned in a bit, face just a bit flushed. He placed a fist above his bum, shaking his hand.  “And tiny tail like this. They live all around back home.” He then resumed his old position of sitting on the bed. “Now, where was I?”

“A giant lynx showed up.” The eldest princess answered, fanning her face, looking away from the man.

This didn’t stop the Direnor from noticing her expression and smirking, “Ah yes.”

 

_A giant lynx showed up, big as a bear. Hunters were ready to fight, but lynx bowed her head. The warrior then cleared his throat and began to speak in a squeaky voice, "Please humans. The winter is long, and family is cold. Can my cubs and I rest by your fire?”_

The three princesses burst into laughter. The twins flopped on their backs with how hard they were laughing, clutching their sides. Kanisa managed to stay upright by clutching the sheets. She let go of the sheets to wipe a tear from her eyes. “What kind of voice was that?”

“That was lynx sound like.” The warrior said in his normal voice. “If I get lynx’s voice wrong, then lynx herself will come tear me apart. And that’s how my grandfather made it sound. As you say, tradition.”

 “Wow!” Kotake gasped for breath as she pushed herself up. “Riri and Ora don’t make voices like that when they tell stories!”

"I wish they did though; that was incredible!" Koume sighed, leaning against Kanisa who wrapped an arm around her. “Make it a new family tradition!”

“Glad you like voices.” Vidar smiled. “Now-”

 

_The hunters said yes. As animals rest by fire, mama lynx asked, “Tell me. Why you humans so far from den? Never seen you here before.”_

_One hunter sighed, “We are searching for food and fur. But a large ice bear attacked us. It's too big to fight.”_

Vidar let out a hiss.

  _Lynx laughed, “There are always big things to fight. If you run away all time, then you no better than my kids. Look danger right in eyes, but show no fear. Laugh loudly, and courage will come. Then you can kill anything and take pride."_

“The hunters…heard no um…” Vidar started but fumbled.

“Listened” The eldest princess stated.

The man snapped his fingers and declared, “Yes that!”

_The hunters listened to lynx’s words very carefully and came up with plan. Next day, the men set out. Ice bear finds them in no time, roaring a blizzard. The hunters climbed up trees, higher than what bear could see. The men started to laugh,  sound echoing through branches. Bear look around but could not find men. One hunter lowered himself, laughing loudly. The bear found and swung claw at him, but bear missed. Still laughing, man climbed up bear’s claw and-_

Vidar paused, looking down and rubbing his chin.

“What’s wrong?” Kanisa roared.

“Well, this might actually be a scary part," Vidar admitted.

“We are on it!” The twins yelled.

The twins raised their pillows and pushed them against their big sister’s head.

“Okay, start the story again!” Koume demanded with a flourish of her free hand.

“We are ready!” Kotake cheered.

“Girls…” Kanisa groaned, hand on her face. “Does the scary part happen to the monster?”

“Yes.” The man responded, trying his best to stifle his laughter.

“Then the girls and I” the princess shot some glares at her sisters as she tugged the pillows out their grasp. She then smacked the girls on the head with said pillows, grinning at their protests. “will be just fine. One thing about the family stories, the more dangerous and violent monster battles, the better.”

“Yeah, that’s what makes a story really good!” Koume cheered.

Kotake whispered over to the warrior, “Just told tell Mama, okay Mr. Vidar? She doesn’t like us hearing scary stuff.”

“As you southerners say,” Vidar stated, placing a finger across his lips. “‘My lips are shut.’”

“Um…the last word is sealed,” Kanisa corrected gently.

“That too!” the warrior agreed. “Alright, back to fight-”

 

_A hunter climbed up bear's claw and started right in its eyes. The man took his ax and hit the bears eyes. As the bear roared, the man jumped away. The other hunters jumped from trees and stabbed at bear. Hunter who got the bear’s eyes, stabbed its heart, killing it. The hunters laughed more, this time cause of real joy in hearts. They took the bear's body back to village and found lynx along the way._

_The hunter who stabbed bear said, “Thank you great lynx for your words.”_

_Lynx smiled, “The words are just lesson, passed from mother to kids. My kids call me. If spring returns, I will see you soon.”_

_Hunters came back to their home with lots of food and fur. Winter continued, but people were happy. However, food and fur started to run out. So same four hunters left once more, heading south._

_Soon, the hunters discovered forest full of rabbits. The creatures covered the ground. Yet, when hunters try to catch one, rabbits all ran away. They dove into holes all around forest. The fighters try to reach into holes, but rabbits bit back. Or they would find nothing, rabbits in too deep. Hunters make camp in an old giant tree, with large hole big enough for all to fit. Sitting around the fire, the men heard a large hooting, and their tree shook.  A large raven, as big as the tree itself, stood at the whole. Hunters grabbed their weapons, but owl lowered his head._

Vidar closed his mouth and coughed a bit. When he opened it again, a cracking, harsh voice said _, “Please humans. The winter is long, and I can't fly with my wings so cold. Can I rest by your fire?"_

The princesses burst into laughter once more, leaning on each other.

“You girls never heard funny voices before?” the warrior asked.

“Nope! Not like this!” Koume managed to state between chuckles.

“Do all the animals have funny voices in this story?” Kanisa asked.

“Well yes. Animals don’t sound like humans. Their voices come out…What word for not the same?"

“Different,” the eldest princess answered.

“Yes, that word. Animals sound dif-fur-rent from humans, so funny voices,” the man explained.

“Makes sense to me!” Kotake stated. “Will there be more funny voices?”

The Direnor chuckled, "Of course! There more animals to meet. But first, continue with story-"

 

_As the raven stretched it wings near the fire, he asked, “Tell me. Why you humans so far from your nest? I’ve never seen you here before.”_

_One hunter spoke up, “We are searching for food and fur. But the rabbits are too fast and hide too well. We can’t catch any of them.”_

Vidar filled the room with caws.

_“Silly humans.” Raven said.  “Speed and strength don’t always help. You have minds, try using them. Think like enemy. Fear what they fear. And you can beat them.”_

_The hunters listened to the raven’s words. They tried hard to come up with plan. One man stayed up all night, thinking. By dawn, he had a way to catch the rabbits. The man set a stick on fire and dipped it into a rabbit hole. Rabbits quickly jumped out and the other men caught them by their ears and tails. The men continued this trick and soon caught a hill of rabbits. As they walked back to their village, the hunters spotted the owl flying above them._

_The hunter who came up with the plan called out, “Thank you great owl for your words!”_

_“The words are just a lesson from parents to chicks.” The raven replied.  “I’m off for warmer weather in distant lands. If spring returns, I shall see you soon!”_

_The hunters came back to their village. Everyone was happy to have food and fur. But winter continued, and they ran out of food and fur again. So the four hunters left once more, this time heading west._

_A few days later, the men found a large herd of deer, an entire hill of them. The men tried to hunt the deer, but a really large buck stopped hunters. Each man tried to kill the buck, but it kept throwing hunters away with his antlers. The hunters ran away and set up their camp in a cave. As they sat, a loud howl shook the walls. A wolf stepped out, as big as…one of your brother’s boars. The hunters grabbed their weapons, but the wolf lowered his head._

The younger princesses gasped and leaned in closer.

“What are you two doing?” Kanisa asked.

“Another funny voice is coming up!” Koume cheered.

“Aren’t you excited?” Kotake asked.

Kanisa played with her hair, “Well just a bit.”

Vidar smiled, "A bit is good enough. I'm glad everyone…Is happy no…Kanisa better word please?”

“I would say excited,” Kanisa said. “It means they really look forward to something, such as your funny voices.”

“Yes, excited! Wolf is my favorite animal.” The warrior cleared his throat and let out in a growly voice, _“Please humans. Let me rest by your fire. I got lost from my pack.”_

The royals burst into more laughter. “Aw goddesses! That’s a good one!” Koume said in between chuckles.

Kotake added, “Yeah. That one sounds like Papa before he has coffee!”

 Kanisa laughed louder now, holding her sides, "Oh my goddesses yes!"

The man smiled as the princesses relaxed. “That is nothing compared to noise I make.” He cleared his throat and started-

 

_The men said yes. As the wolf laid by the fire, she asked, "Tell me. Why are you humans so far from your den? Never seen you here before.”_

_One hunter said, "We search for food and fur. We try to hunt deer, but a buck stops us. No one strong enough to fight him."_

Vidar raised his chin let out a wolf's howl. A real one. So loud it filled the room, hallways, and almost the entire castle. When he lowered it, the warrior saw the twins’ face's jaws dropped and Kanisa with her head in her hand. "Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head. "my favorite animal?"

Koume whistled, “Wow. You really are good at animal noises!”

Kotake cheered, “Yeah! That’s the best one yet!”

Vidar beamed and rubbed the back of his head, “Thanks. Comes naturally.”

Kanisa couldn’t help the giggle that came out. “Yes. It certainly seems so. So, what did the wolf say afterward."

  Vidar jumped a bit- “Ah right!”

 

_The wolf laughed. “Silly humans. Try to do one big thing all by yourself and will fail and fall. Wolf is strong but hardly hunts alone. Working together makes each one stronger. Capable of any task.”_

_The hunters listened to wolf’s words. Next day, they found the heard and the buck once more. The buck attacked the men, but one man fled and climbed up tree. Other men kept pushing the buck closer to tree. The man in tree then jumped and hit buck on head, killing it. Rest of day spent hunting rest of deer, soon hunters had a hill of deer. As they carried the deer back, they found wolf running._

_The man who killed the deer said, “Thank you, great wolf, for your words.”_

_“Words just lesson from parent to cubs. I must run and find pack. If spring returns, I will see you soon.”_

_The men returned to their village. Peace was back. Yet winter continued. Food and fur once again ran out. The hunters left their village, this time going east._

_However, days went by, but hunters found no animals. Nothing but woods and snow. Hunters worried there was no food anywhere. They made camp in open field when a large roar shook trees, and giant bear stood near men._

“Yahoo! More funny voices!” Koume cheered fists in the air. 

Kanisa sighed, “Are the voices and noises the only thing you two like in this story?”

“No, it's a great story!" Koume countered.

“Those things just make it better!” Kotake added.

“Favorite parts when I was boy,” Vidar said with a smile.

Kanisa smiled and waved her hand, “Alright. Let the story continue.”

Vidar cleared his throat.

 

_A bear, as big as a hill, stood before men. Hunters grabbed their weapons, but bear bowed his head. "Please humans. Let me rest by fire. Winter too long and can't sleep."_

“Ooh. That voice sounds kind of spooky.” Kotake stated. Only to be shushed by her older sister.

_Hunters said. As bear laid by fire, she asked, "Tell me, humans. Why are you so far from den? Never seen you here before.”_

_One hunter said, “We search for food and fur. For many days and nights. But there is nothing to hunt.”_

Then a big roaring, and yet, rather gurgling sound filled the room.

"Wow, that was some bear's roar!” Koume exclaimed.

“Actually that was my stomach,” the man admitted his pale face a bit pink.

The three princesses glanced at each other and giggled. Only for the rest of the room to be filled with the growling sound as well. All the females’ faces lit up as bright as their hair.

“Meal first then more story?” the Direnor suggested.

"Yeah," Kanisa mumbled.

The princesses reached for their plate. "Hmm…seems to have gotten cold," Kanisa commented.

"Mine too," Vidar added.

Kanisa glanced between the two plates. Her face brightened. She set the plate down on the table and then grabbed some of her cushions, tossing them on the ground between the beds.

“Kani, what are you doing?” Kotake asked.

“Meals are best when you when share them with others right?” Kanisa stated. “That’s what Papa always says. Since Vidar is sharing his story with us, it would be only polite if we shared our food with him.”

“Alright,” Koume said.

“Sounds good to me.” Kotake agreed.

Everyone sat down on the pillows, surrounding the plates, with the adults sitting across from each other.

"Alright Kotake, do the honors?"

Kotake glanced between her sister and the warrior. “He’s not going to yell at me, is he?”

Kanisa smiled, “It will be okay. He will understand.”

Vidar tilted his head, as he watched the young princess hold her hands out and mumble something under her breath. His eye grew wide as her hands began to glow a soft red light, and so did the food. This lasted for a few moments until the princess lowered her hands and the glowing stopped.

“Uh…What…”Vidar titled his head.

“Kotake knows how to do fire magic," Kanisa explained.

“Oh…" the young man poked a piece of meat. “It’s warm. I never thought magic do that. Thank you.”

 Kotake blushed, rubbing the back of her hair, “Uh your welcome…”

Vidar picked up a kebab by the stick and started to chew at the meat. His face became bright red, and tears began to well up in his eyes. He opened his mouth a bit and fanned himself with his hand. “Hot! Hot! Hot!” He managed to gasp.

Kanisa shot straight up and dashed over to the pitcher, but in her haste, accidentally knocked over the container. One second, Vidar saw the waterfall over; the next it completely froze, just inches above the ground. It shimmered with a light blue light, and he saw Koume's hand glow the same color. For a few moments, he forgot about his flaming mouth. However, the scorching heat reminded him quickly it was still there, so he started to fan again. Koume managed to snap off the last bit of the ice and handed it to the man.

“I panicked! Sorry!” Koume yelled.

“Thanks,” the warrior let out a gasp. He took the ice in both hands and lapped his tongue all over the block.

Kanisa watched for a few moments when the memory of hunting dog’s licking blocks of ice in their water dishes in a similar manner. Her mind then created the image of Vidar in his wolf form, lapping water from a bowl with his name on it. Then she burst out laughing.

“Kani? Are you okay?” Kotake questioned.

“Just a funny thought.” Kanisa giggled, patting her sister on the head.  “Sorry, Vidar. I forgot that you couldn't eat spicy food."

Vidar stopped licking the ice. “It okay. I forgot you had tongues like dragons! Still taste good though.”

 Vidar tried another piece of meat, this time much slower. He started to lick the ice right afterward. Kanisa giggled at the sight, lifted the pitcher off the table, lowered it to the bottom of the icefall. "Koume, please?"

Her sister nodded, and her hands glowed once more along with the ice. The icefall melted; water splashed into the pitcher. Kanisa grabbed a cup and poured some of the water into it. She offered the cup to the warrior with a smile. The northerner gladly took the water and drank it down, setting the ice in the empty cup.

“How about we get back to the story?” the Gerudo woman offered. “You were just about to let out a real bear noise.”

"Alright," Vidar said and cleared his throat. A large roar then erupted from his mouth.

 “Nice, but I liked your stomach growl better.” Koume shrugged.

“Me too!” Kotake agreed.

“Girls!” Kanisa let out a playful scold.

“New tradition then. Tell bear part while hungry,” Vidar agreed.

 

_The bear laughed “Silly humans. Somethings take time to get. Maybe not today or tomorrow. But if you stop, you never get it.”_

_The humans listened to the bear’s advice and left again. For days, they looked but no luck. Three men felt like giving up, but one man continued to walk. Soon, he found a heard of boars, as far as eye can see and bigger than houses-”_

“Woah, woah wait a minute. Are the hunters going to **_eat_** those boars?!?!?” Koume exclaimed.

“Why!?!?” Kotake whined.

“My people eat boars," Vidar answered.  “Not much food up north, so we eat what we can. The boars produce a lot of meat we eat.”

“But how could you eat something so sweet?” Kotake complained.

“Sweet?” Vidar asked.

“Yeah! Abyss and Cinder are nothing but the sweetest things! They would never hurt anyone unless they deserved it!” Koume exclaimed.

“Who?” the Direnor asked.

“My brothers’ riding boars. I think you’ve seen them a few times.” Kanisa explained.

"Oh yeah," Vidar stated. "Don't worry. No eat brother’s boars.”

“Really? What makes them so different?” Kotake asked hands on her hips.

"Well, north boars lot bigger and meaner. They trample all over villages. They like to snatch people like little girls with tusks-“ Vidar grabbed the twins, on in each arm. “And drag them on ground and shake them like this!” He started to shake the girls violently side to side.  The princesses squealed in delight.

Kanisa reached a hand out to the man, "Vidar please! Your shoulder!

Vidar flinched a bit, stopping the shaking in his tracks. He set the two princesses down gently; two scooting away back to the pillow.  Grasping at his shoulder, the direnor uttering something none of the princesses could understand. He glanced at the eldest princess, a small smile on his face. “Told me so?”

The princess let out a small sigh, “True. But I wish was wrong.”

Koume asked, “Is it really true you had an arrow in your shoulder?”

Vidar looked at the blue princess and gave a small smile. “Yes. But don’t worry.” The man pointed his covered eye. “I’ve been through worse.”

The two sisters looked at each other.

Kotake commented, “He could use an ice wrap.”

“On it!” Koume declared as she jumped up and headed over to the man’s bed. She grabbed the lone white pillow and began shaking it free from its sheet, letting the cushion drop on the floor. The sheet and the princess’s hands began to glow a gentle blue for a few moments. She then jumped off the bed and headed to the warrior's back. "Where does it hurt?”

Vidar pointed to his injured shoulder blade, “Right here.”

Koume smiled, “That’s an easy spot to cover.” The princess wrung the case a bit and pressed against the man’s back, letting out a sigh of relief from him. Her twin grabbed the ends and brought them together into a small bow.

The blue princess walked out behind looking at her sister’s work. “Nice job, sis. You’re getting better at tying bows.”

“Thanks,” The red princess beamed. “I’ve been getting a lot of practice since Ora got home and wanted to spar with Riri.”

“Thank you, girls.” The man stated as he patted the wrap.

"You are welcome," Kotake smiled.

"No problem," Koume responded. “We do this stuff all the time for our family when they get hurt.”

 “Yes, these two always help me wrap my legs and ankles whenever I dance too much,” Kanisa commented.

Vidar smiled until he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Kotake, fiddling with her feet. “Mr. Vidar, can ask you a question?”

“Yes.”

“The boars up north. They are naturally mean, right? They never act nice, like Abyss, Cinder, and Papa, right?

The girl flinched at her words, covering her mouth. Her sisters also twitched at the words. Kanisa rubbed her elbow while Koume also shuffled her feet. Vidar tilted his head in confusion. The eldest princess’s moved her lips, but no sound came out. The man squinted a bit and could make out the words ‘long story’. He gave a small nod and ruffled the young princess’s hair. “Northern boars mean. Southern boars nice…. Promise.”

The princess giggled, "Thank you Mr. Vidar."

"Okay. Would anyone else like to hear the end of the story?” the warrior asked.

“Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about it!” Koume stated.

“How could you not with the way you two got shaken up like that?” Kanisa wondered.

“You see! Northern boars are bad!” Vidar pointed out.

“Um…Mr. Vidar, you are the one who shook us up,” Kotake commented.

“Boars made me do it,” Vidar lamented.

The Gerudos girls chuckled and wiggled back to their pillows.

“So the hunter found boars right?” the warrior asked.

“Right!” the twins cheered.

“Then the rest of the story goes like this-”

 

_Lone man called his friends over. They hunted the boars from day to night. Now had more food and fur than ever before. The men started back home when they found bear._

_The hunter who continued the search said, “Thank you, great bear, for your words.”_

_“Words lesson from mother to cub. I think I can sleep more now. If spring returns, I shall see you then.”_

_The hunters returned back their village, more food for everyone. Soon, spring returned and the people…celebrated. The four hunters went out to find animals who helped and brought them back too. The whole day people and animal ate and laughed and sang. At end, four statues rose, one look like one animal, to show thanks. Humans bowed their head to animals, hunters in front._

_“Thank you much for your words.” The hunter who killed the ice bear said._

_“Without them, we would never live.” The hunter who came up with plan of catching rabbits said._

_“To you, words passed down from parent to kid.” The hunter who killed the deer said._

_“We will tell our kids your words too,” the hunter who found the boars said._

_The animals lowered their heads too._

_“We must admit that you humans different from animals,” Lynx said._

_“You can do so many things we cannot,” Raven said._

_“You have shown we not so different,” Wolf said._

_“Let us make you even more like us,” Bear said._

_The four hunters agreed. The lynx scratched the leg of first hunter, the raven pecked shoulder of second, the wolf bit the hand of third hunter, and bear scratch arm of last hunter. Hunters then changed into animals right before eyes. Soon whole village changed into animals too, having fun with new gifts._

_The people changed back to humans and the animals left, but all said one thing before they go._

_“Always remember words and show both man and animals can survive.”_

“So now in North, Direnors people with animal gift and shape live,” Vidar finished.

“Wow…” Kanisa sighed.

“That’s an amazing story!” Kotake exclaimed.

“So are all people up North, Direnoirs?” Koume asked.

“Direnor and no. Some people are human. Direnors and people live together,” The northerner replied. “Direnor only change for hunting and really big fights.”

“Really? If I could turn into a bird, I’d fly all around the place,” Kotake stated.

“I’d think it be more fun to run at night as wolf and howl at the moon,” Koume replied.

“That is fun!” Vidar commented. However, he caught Kanisa shooting a glare that would have made her mother proud. The warrior then lamented, “Well I hear. Friends tell me. I’m not Direnor.”

“How come?” the twins questioned.

"Well, like skin and hair color you get from Mama and Papa, some kids do some kids don't," Vidar explained.  "My papa is Direnor but Mama not. I’m like my mama.”

The man offered his left hand to the young girls. “If I Direnor, I’d have mark of bite from wolf. First wolf Direnor got mark from wolf and all wolf direnor from then has mark. Papa has mark so he Direnor; I don’t so I’m not.”

 The twins took his hand, rubbing their own small hands all and twisting it a bit. Kanisa watched in amusement as her sisters tried to find the mark. She glanced up and saw Vidar, smiling warmly at her, holding his right hand, a round arc of star like wounds on his palm. As she stared, the princess wondered how she never noticed the mark before.

As the girls returned the man’s hand, Koume asked, “Do Direnors always change when they go hunting?”

“No,” the warrior replied. “Only on big hunts such as lots boars or ice bears, or fighting dragons.”

“Yes, I have heard from Arago that the dragons in your land are something of a menace," Kanisa said.

“Yes,” Vidar said.  “When winter comes, dragons return. Since Direnor Winter, dragons now enemies. They destroy homes, burn forests, and take people away.”

“As in kill them?” Kotake asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes, but also take people away in claws. People who are taken by dragon, never seen again alive…"

“What?!? Kotake exclaimed.

“That’s awful!” Kotake agreed.

“I must say, Arago didn’t mention that…” Kanisa lamented.

“Probably too hard say,” The Direnor stated.

“Because he doesn’t know the right words?” Koume asked.

"Ah, no…because hurts here," Vidar sighed, placed his hand right on his heart. “Everyone lost someone to dragons. One way or other.” His other hand clutched his pants leg that his already pale knuckles became pure white. However, something warm gently touched him, snapping him away from his past. He looked up to see a familiar brown hand on his own and then Kanisa offering a sad smile.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, gently patting his hand.

“Why? You do no wrong,” the man asked.

“I…We made you remember something terrible…” Kanisa responded.

“It’s alright," Vidar responded, taking his hand off his heart to pat hers. "Back north, we have…saying. Goes like this…kind of Past like jumping from behind, make people look at past and not move. To move, one must focus on now…on um….present I think. Keep moving, and past stay behind." The man shrugged a bit, "Did I make sense?"

“Perfect sense,” the princess admitted.

“Good,” the warrior stated. He cupped her hand now in his own, holding it preciously. “Thanks for moving back past.”

Kanisa face flushed a bit as her free hand played with her hair. “No problem,” she replied a shy, warm smile now on her face.”

Vidar had developed quite a habit of kissing the princess’s hand whenever they were alone. He was about to raise her hand to his lips, when a glance spotting two pairs of blue eyes, sitting on either side of the couple, reminded him that the two lovers were not alone.

“Well um…” Vidar started, putting her hand back on her leg with a small pat. “Is more you want to know about Direnors?”

 “If your papa is a Direnor and your mama is human, do they look different from each other?” Kotake asked.

"Yeah. Our Papa is a Gerudo, and our Mama is a Hylian, and they look **_really_** different from each other!" Koume explained.

“No,” the man replied. “Only difference between two is mark of animal. Old days, Direnors cover up marks so sneak in enemy and…um…

“Surprise them,” the eldest princess finished.

“What she said,” the warrior said.

“Who were they fighting?” Koume asked.

“Well, back then, the humans," Vidar replied.

“What?!?” Kanisa hollered.

“Humans and Direnor used to fight?!?” Koume asked.

“Why?” Kotake questioned.

Vidar took a deep breath and started, “My people are fighters. We fight for land, family, and pride. Long ago, and in some parts, land split by family. Direnors used change, fighting to protect those things. But do against people who are human, so it is…not fair. Humans say Direnors always change, but no have control. Direnors just animals, humans said, so humans hunt Direnors.”

All three princesses gasped, clutching each other.

“Very bad times back then. Humans kill Direnors stilled changed and skin them. Hang them up like…um…”

“Trophies?” Kanisa whispered, pale faced.

“Yes that word,” Vidar replied.

The younger princesses shrieked, hugging onto their big sister tighter. “Vidar!” she gasped.

“Sorry, is truth,” the direnor lamented. “Direnors fought back, but realize humans were right. Direnors did always change for fight. Never gave humans chance. So they left humans, hiding. Place where no need for change so much.”

“That’s so sad…But your papa is a Direnor. And you have friends that are Direnors too! What happened?” Kotake questioned.

“Yeah! Tell us!” Koume pleaded.

“Koume, Kotake! You are acting rude!" Kanisa scolded, waving a finger around. “At least say please.”

“Uh sorry.” The twins apologized. They looked up at the man, with the widest eyes they could managed, hands clutching. “Please Vidar. Teull us the story.”

The man chuckled and rubbed the two princess’s heads. “Story of humans and Direnors my favorite story as child too. I’m happy to tell tale.”

The twins cheered and laid down on their pillows, propping their heads up on their hands. Kanisa sighed and adjusted herself on her cushion.

The Direnor hunched over a bit, “Alright. Story begins…”

All three princesses leaned in.

Vidar declared, “Tomorrow!”


	2. The Princess and the Direnor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of how humans and Direnors began to live together. Plus Kanidar angst and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to s-kinnaly for letting me write about her characters and mintiture for being my beta!

All three girl’s jaws dropped to the ground. The warrior’s face stretched into a sneaky smile, which he tried to cover with his hand.

“What?!?” Koume hollered.

“Why?” Kotake pleaded.

“Feeling kind of tired,” Vidar replied. “Doctors said I need rest.” The young man got up and headed towards the bed behind him. However, the two young princesses, clinging onto a leg each, stopped him.

“But Vidar! You’ve got to tell us the story!” Koume pleaded, her eyes wet and large with a little pout on her face.

"Please, Vidar! Please!" Kotake begged, wearing a similar expression.

“Well…” Vidar started, trying to look away from the cuteness but failed.

“You can have my dessert for a week.” Koume offered.

“Mine too and Kani’s!” Kotake added on.

“What?” Kanisa questioned.

The warrior burst out laughing. “Always funny!” he practically hollered, clutching his sides.

The princesses stared in confusion, the younger two letting go of his legs and the man sank back down to the cushions.

After a few gasps of air, the man admitted, “Sorry. Tradition. Always act like not tell story before telling story that what my grandpa would do.”

“You tricked us!” Kotake exclaimed.

“Just a bit,” Vidar shrugged, but then looked at the girls with a rather wide eye. “Can I still have dessert?”

Kanisa stifled a laugh. While Vidar didn’t care much for the finer cuisine of Hyrule, he certainly loved the sweets.

"It's okay," Koume stated. “Just don’t tell Riri, Ora or Teb about it. Or else we will never get dessert.”

“ ** _You_** can still have the desserts though," Kotake assured. “Probably not Kani’s though.”

 “Alright,” Vidar rubbed his hands together. "Story begins long ago when lands split by families…Kanisa word please?”

“I believe Arago liked the word clans,” the eldest princess offered.

"Better word clans. Okay, story start.”

 

_One day, a clan leader and his best men hunting in woods. A sudden blizzard separated leader from men, then he lost. He looked around but nothing but snow. Leader grew weak; snow buried him. He thought he was going to die, so he closed eyes. But when he opened eyes, leader in cave with fire and food. He saw a strange man sitting nearby._

_“Who are you?” Leader asked._

_“I am Varin Earthroar; I live out here," the man replied. "I've never seen you though."_

_“I am Lodin Lightforge,” the leader said. “You saved me?”_

_“Yes,” Varin replied. “Now rest. You almost dead when I found you.”_

 

“Woah wait a minute!” Koume exclaimed. “Those are **real** Northern last names?”

“They sound awesome!” Kotake complimented. “What’s your last name?”

“Last name?” Vidar asked, eyebrows twisted.

“In the North, you call those family names, right?” the eldest princess asked.

“Oh those,” Vidar nodded in understanding. “Yes. Real family names. My family name is Thorhalla.”

 _“Thorhalla…”_ Kanisa thought, _“I think I’ve heard it before…Sounds really strong like Vidar is…”_ The Gerudo placed a hand on her cheek as she gazed turned far away from the room, letting out a sigh. " _Hmmm….Her Royal Higness Kanisa Thorhalla_ _…That sounds nice…”_

“Kani why are sighing for?” Kotake asked, her head tilted. “Nothing sad has happened in the story.”

The eldest princess snapped up straight. “Sorry, just um…dozed off for a minute. I’m good. Let’s just get back to the story. Please.”

“As you wish,” Vidar stated.

 

_For the next few days, Lodin rested in Varin’s cave. Despite the blizzard, Varin left and came back with food and wood. Leader would ask how Varin could see and move in snow, but Varin never said. When blizzard stopped, Lodin said to the man, “Thank you so much for saving me. Please come home and let me thank you.”_

_“I am fine. Your thanks and you alive is enough,” Varin said._

_However, Lodin shook his head, “Please. If only for few days. Come to my home.”_

_Varin sighed and finally said yes. When the two men arrived in Lodin’s land, many cheers met them. All of the Lightforge clan was happy to see their leader back. However, no one was happier than Lodin’s down daughter Kaia. Lodin said to his people, “This man Varin saved my life from snow and cold. He is our guest for long as he likes.”_

_Everyone welcomed the new man warmly. When Kaia saw Varin for first time, she fell in love._

 

“Wait… is this going to be a lovey dovey story!? Koume hollered.

The warrior blinked, Uh…what?”

"A lovey-dovey story," Koume repeated. “You know where there is all this ‘I wanna … but I … dumb … and a … kissing…. And the girl always … Saved by…!” Koume exclaimed, flopping on the bed. “I have no idea why Mama likes those stories so much. Or why she’s got to tell them so much.”

Kotake shrugged, "I like Mama's stories. Sometimes romance is sweet and mushy."

Vidar replied, “Um…Sorry I don’t know all the words.”

Kanisa interjected, "My sister doesn't like stories where a woman gets saved by a man.”

Vidar blinked, “Oh! Don’t worry. Kaia saves people in story. Not other way around.”

The blue princess sat up, “Okay that’s different…maybe this story won’t be so mushy.”

 

_As days went on, Varin found himself at home with new people. And Kaia fell more in love with Varin, but never found the courage to tell._

 

“Then again maybe not,” Koume muttered and found herself buried under pillows from her sisters, as they leaned in.

 

_Varin showed he was great hunter. He would often bring down big boars, three times size of others. Yet Varin hunted alone, so no one knew how he do it. Kaia…decided to follow Varin into woods, learn from him. However, he ran really fast, and Kaia lost him. Kaia searched all over woods, even going into parts too dark for man’s eyes but not find Varin anywhere._

_She tried to leave woods when a large wolf appeared before her. He asked her, "Why are you here, human?_

_Kaia gasped, “What is Direnor doing here? No place for monster like you here! Leave now!” Lady thought Wolf’s voice sounded…familiar._

_The wolf bowed his head, “Please allow me to stay here.”_

_“No!” Kaia yelled. “If you no leave then die!”_

 

Kanisa and Kotake gasped while Koume let out a long whistle. “Wow! I like Kaia!” Koume exclaimed. Her two sisters looked shocked as she shrugged, “What? Women aren’t always nice and sweet.” She stuck her hand out, displaying her older sister. “Have you seen Kanisa without her coffee?”

Kotake exploded from laughter, and Vidar chuckled too, hiding his smile with his hand. While she usually reminded him of an affectionate kitten, without the king’s drink, she was a grumpy lynx ready to strike in the blink of an eye. He treaded lightly around her when she was like that. He only had one good eye left!

“Koume!” Kanisa hollered, grabbing the girl and rubbing a fist into her hair.

“Hey, come on! Not the hair!” the girl protested.

After a few moments, the laughter died. Koume lied on her older sister’s stomach, Kanisa lied on her back.  

“Sorry Kani,” Koume uttered.

“It’s okay,” Kanisa replied. “I guess I’m not at my best in the mornings.”

“I don’t think no one is,” Vidar commented. “Back to story?”

“Back to story please!” Kotake pleaded.

 

_Kaia attack the creature, throwing her ax as hard. The wolf ran away, into the woods. The woman chased after him. When she tried to throw ax again, giant boar came out of the trees, hitting her to ground, losing her ax. Boar charged at her again, but wolf bit down on its leg. Boar shook wolf off and attack it. Wolf then bit down on boar’s side. Boar shook body, hitting wolf into the trees. After several hits, wolf let go screaming, “Kaia!”_

_The woman knew that voice was Varin’s. She got up and grabbed her axe. She threw it right at boar, hitting beast between eyes. Boar was dead and fell over. Kaia ran to wolf and saw it change into body of man she loved. He tried to get up, but could not, too tired. The woman offered her hand and let him rest on her._

 

Vidar shook his head and sighed.

“Vidar?” Kotake asked, patting his knee.

“It okay. This sad part. Always gets me,” the warrior patted his chest. He cleared his throat.

 

_“Kaia-” Varin said._

_“Please don’t talk to me. Let me take you back home. You rest. Then you should leave,” Kaia said coldly._

_The two walked back in silence. After Kaia left Varin to get wounds checked, she ran back to her room and cried. She thought her love was monster; creature she feared since little girl. She knew she hated Direnors, but she loved Varin._

 

Kanisa clutched her chest at these words and continued to listen to her lover’s tale.

 

_For many days, Kaia tried not to see Varin. If she saw him, she would run away. If he talked, then she not. She had no idea what to do. One day, Kaia walked into woods, try clear mind. Varin stood before her as a wolf._

_“You-“ Kaia said._

_“Yes me. You save my life, let me thank you,” he said._

_She turned, back to him, “You save mine. We are even. Now please go.”_

_Kaia walked away, but Varin stood in front again. He lay down at her feet, “I know you scared of me. I’m scared too. Please let me show you I am not monster. Get on my back and I show you things your nose and feet never can.”_

_The woman took deep breath, nodded, and sat on wolf’s back, clutching his fur. He got up and made his way through forest. Though he didn't run fast, he still went faster than Kaia could ever run. Soon, they were outside the woods Kaia grew up in. She rode on his back as he showed her waterfalls, mountains, caves, all places she never saw before. The more time with Varin, more Kaia knew that Varin was still Varin, no matter man or wolf._

_As the sun began to set, Varin walked back to Kaia’s home. Before reaching her house, Kaia asked, “Varin, were you a wolf when you saved my father?”_

_"Yes," he said. "I was searching for food when I smelled your father under snow. I dug him out with my paws and dragged him to cave. He never saw me as wolf, so he only knows me as man."_

_"I see…" Kaia said. However she began to cry, “Varin, I am sorry.”_

_“Why Kaia?” the man asked._

_“You save father’s life,” she said. “You save my life. I thought Direnors were monsters, but I wrong. We all wrong…”_

_"Kaia, please don't cry," Vinar said. “I thought humans cruel, but you and your father teach me I wrong too. Though I'm not sure if father would accept me as wolf."_

_“I do!” Kaia said proudly.  “I swear I accept you! I love you, no matter if you are man or wolf!”_

_At Kaia’s words, Varin stopped in his steps. “Can you please get off?”_

_The women obeyed, she shaked…no shook in fear. She could not even look man in eye. Kaia felt like running back home, but Varin hugged her._

_"I am happy you said that. I love you Kaia, always,” Varin whispered to her._

_Kaia hugged him back. Lovers kissed and they swore to learn and love each other always._

 

Kanisa let out a huge sigh of relief, catching the attention of the rest of the room.

“Wow Kani, you really do love these lovey-dovey stories don’t you?” Koume commented.

“Well…I…” the eldest princess started. “I mean, it was really sad that Kaia almost stopped loving Vanir because he was a Direnor. I’m glad she was able to still see him as the man she loved.”

“Yeah, that was such a romantic part!” Kotake sighed her cheeks on her hands.

“I don’t know…” Koume shrugged, rubbing the back of her head. “Didn’t it seem kind of weird that Vanir was in love with Kaia too? Story never mentioned it.”

Kotake threw a pillow at her sister. The red princess declared, “No one asked you!” She stuck her tongue out for good measure.

Her twin responded with her own tongue and stated, “It was pretty good when they saved each other from that big boar.”

“Well then,” Vidar grinned. “The story is about to get gooder!”

“Better, Vidar,” Kanisa said. “The word is better.”

“What she said,” the warrior replied pointing to her.

 

_Varin and Kaia spent almost every day together after that. Each day, they fell more and more in love. He often told her about his people and land. At nights, he changed into wolf and she rode on his back, trying to find new places. However, some people spotted Varin as wolf and told Kaia’s father that Direnor had entered lands._

_“We must hunt down beast at once!” Lodin yelled._

_Kaia and Varin knew if Varin stays he get caught. So, they decided to part, never see each other again. Varin told Lodin, “I’m sorry, dear friend. I believe time for me to go home. I will miss you.”_

_“And I you, friend. I wish you stay forever. I know we will all miss you,” the leader said sadly. He looked at his daughter, hoping she would say something to make him stay. Kaia said nothing, only holding back tears. "Let me and my best men take you out of the woods. Least we can do."_

_“Thank you,” Vanir said._

_So Lodin, Varin, Kaia, and some Lightforge good fighters left. Kaia and Vanir kept looking away from each other, too heart broken._

 

“Ugghh…so much…mush,” Koume complained, flopping down on her seat.

Her words were met with some more pillows and shushes as her sisters leaned in.

“Again with the pillows!” the blue princess groaned as she shoved the cushions off her.

 

_Just then, large roar filled air, shaking ground. The group looked up to see dragon, flying over heads. Everyone stood ready, but the gust of wind from dragon's wings knocked them down. The dragon caught Lodin, flying away. Everyone scared but then Varin changed into wolf. Kaia jumped on his back, and they run after dragon, rest of men confused and surprised at wolf._

 

_It seemed like dragon would get away. But Varin spotted cliff and climbed up, now almost as high as dragon._

_“You grab your father,” Vanir growled. “I grab dragon.”_

_"Alright, but let go soon, or I will lose you!" Kaia said._

_“Don’t worry!” the wolf said._

_Direnor jumped at dragon. Kaia jumped off Varin and grabbed her father’s hand, dragging him free from claw of monster. The two fell into trees, some wounds but okay. Father and daughter together again, hugged._

_“Oh Kaia, I thought never see you again!” Lodin said._

_“I thought I lost you too, but we can thank Varin for help saving you,” Kaia said._

_“Varin?” the clan leader asked._

_The dragon let out a roar, turning both their heads. On dragon’s claw, Vinar hung by his teeth. Dragon kept waving leg until wolf finally let go. He dropped to the ground hard._

_“VARIN!” Kaia cried out. She jumped out of tree and ran to her love. Father followed behind confused. The parent and child found the Direnor, just as he changed into a man. The other men showed up and pointed weapons at Varin._

“ _Lord Lightforge, that man is Direnor! We must kill him!” one of men declared._

_“He may be Direnor, but he is a good man. He saved your life twice Father and saved me too. If that not show he is a good man, then you are monsters!” Kaia declared pointing to her clan. “If you try to hurt him, I will kill you. Father, if you don’t let me marry him, I shall leave your family and join his instead.”_

_Lodin looked at the two lovers and took a deep breath, “No-”_

“WHAT?!?” All three princesses cried out.

"Um, I wasn't done," Vidar stated quickly.

Three cries of “Sorry,” came out.

_“No Varin,” Lodin said, “You can’t live here as only Direnor. Please, dear friend, bring your family, friends, and all other Direnor you know. You two have shown while Direnor are different, they share same fear and love. You two shall marry.”_

_Soon after, Direnor lived on Lightforge land. There were some hard times between them and humans, but Kaia and Vanir helped all they could. Soon peace grew between Direnor and humans. Kaia and Vinar married-_

 

“And as you say here, lived happily ever after. The end,” Vidar finished.

“Wow Vidar that was an amazing story!” Koume exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Kotake agreed.

“Indeed, that was a fantastic tale!” Kanisa declared.

“So are all Direnor and humans friend’s now?” Kotake asked.

“No…Kaia and Vanir are my king’s…what the word…parents from long ago…”

“Ancestors?” Koume offered.

“Yes, ancestors. Like I said, land broken by families back then. As more Direnor lived in Lightforge area, they get more land and power. Took time but clan’s power spread throughout the land. However, some humans still hate Direnor and some Direnors still hate humans and no listen to king. But King still holds lots of power and fighting between two is a lot less than before."

**_*BONG!* *BONG!*_ **

Everyone perked up at the sound of the castle clock ringing.

“Oh, my goodness, look at the time!” Kanisa exclaimed.  “Koume, Kotake, it’s time for your lessons.”

“Aw, come on Kani! Can’t we stay with you and Vidar a little more?” Koume asked wrapping her arms around one of Vidar’s.

“Yeah, we want to hear more stories from the North!” Kotake agreed, mimicking the motion.

“No girls, you will have to go.” Kanisa’s face smirked. “Cause if I don’t make you, Mama will.”

The two girls shivered and looked up at the man, “Goodbye Vidar.” Koume stated.

“Will you tell us more stories?” Kotake asked.

“Yes. Even with no desserts,” Vidar agreed.

“Promise!” Kotake agreed.

 The twins scampered out of the room, leaving the two adults alone at last.

“You are really good with kids,” the Gerudo woman commented.

The Direnor shrugged, “Friend has several kids. I watch them time to time. I didn’t know kids here use magic too." He took a drink of his water and tugged the wrap.

"Oh sorry. My family has a lot of magic in it.” Kanisa explained. “The twins are specially gifted; even when Ralnor was their age, he couldn't do the things they do. However, they fear being bullied for their magic, so they don't often show it to people outside the family. It looks like they really warmed up to you."

“Warm up?” the Direnor asked.

“It means they started to like you,” the princess asked.

"I understand hiding different thing," Vidar commented bitterly.

Kanisa flinched and rubbed her arm, “Yeah…”

“I wish I hid my different better,” the warrior lamented.

“Vidar…” She reached out her hand, but he didn’t take it. Instead, he rose from the pillow and sat down on his bed. For a while, he just sat there, until he faced her, a torn look on his face, his eyes wet and his mouth a grimace. Kanisa’s heart broke just looking at it.

“I saw your face when I changed,” Vidar continued. “You were scared. Very scared. Look you gave, cut me worse than any wound.” He clutched his patch covered eye. “I swear I was gonna tell you. But not like that. Not sure how, but it never be like that if I helped it. But I guess…”

“That I would act like Kaia, turn you away because you were a Direnor?” Kanisa finished.

Vidar found his only eye blurred and his throat stuffed up. He looked down as he nodded. “Sorry. You are so nice. Nicest person I know. But I was still scared…”

A warm touch graced his chin, lifting it up. Kanisa stood before him, a sad smile on her face. Even though unshed tears clouded her sun yellow eyes, she wiped away a runaway tear from his cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you like that," she admitted, placing her hand on his cheek.

The warrior placed a hand on hers. “No. You were scared, no need to…say sorry. It is truth.”

“Well yes, your lover changing into a giant wolf scares anyone…but that is not you changing is what scared me. Rather…” the princess bit her lip and sighed. “It’s **why** you changed. I thought that you were so angry or scared you changed and once you did…you would never change back. I thought I’d lost you.”

“Lost me? I right there in front of you,” Vidar responded.

“Not that kind of lost,” Kanisa sighed, letting go of his face. Sitting down, the princess took the warrior’s hand and took a deep breath, “Are you aware of the history of my family? The story of my Mama, Papa, and Rinku."

“Um…yes?” Vidar replied, “They have golden triangles in hands that give them great power. Your Papa wants power of triangles to rule your land. He goes after your Mama’s piece and her land. Rinku is the hero who saves land and Mama by killing Papa. But this time, your Mama married your Papa so no need to kill.”

“Basically yes,” Kanisa stated. “However, when they married, Papa had no idea Rinku was the hero. Rinku didn’t know either. Only Mama knew because she could sense the Triforce, the triangles, in her hand when Rinku was born. But Rinku and Papa didn’t know. They didn’t know until the piece awoke and showed up on Rinku’s hand. And that day…” the princess started shaking, breathing quickly.

Vidar placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It was a sunny day. I was just a child, maybe five or six. My sibling and I were in the nursery since we didn’t have classes that day.  I was playing blocks with Ralnor. I remember Orana growling, acting like monster who wanted to knock our blocks down. Covarog was drawing the scene.  I can’t remember what everyone else was doing, but the room suddenly shook. There was…a roar it sounded like…something dying.

“Impa suddenly ran into the room. She told all of us we had to leave. She wouldn’t tell us why. While she was picking up some the younger siblings from their cribs, Covarog, Ralnor, Orana, and I ran away, trying to find Mama, Papa, and Rinku. I thought that maybe there was a monster attacking the castle. Ralnor held my hand the whole time down the stairs. We made it down to see everyone running away from the throne room. There were soldiers trying to hold back the doors, while something tried to break out. However, a huge blow and the soldiers fell and the doors opened wide.

“It was only for a few moments, but I’ll never forget what I saw. There stood my Mama standing tall, back to us so we saw her piece shining. Rinku was with her, ready to fight, sword and shield in hand. The piece of the Hero shining brightly on the sword hand. And before them was…was…Ganon.”

“Who?” the warrior asked softly.

"A form my father takes when the Hero of Time threatens him. When Papa saw the piece of the Hero on Rinku's hand, he must have become so scared at the child he raised was actually the hero meant to kill him. And maybe he realized Mama knew Rinku would be the hero and was angry at her not telling him. But either way, Papa changed into Ganon. He has the head of the boar and stands taller than any man or beast on Earth. Ganon only exists to kill and destroy.

“I think all my siblings were so scared that we didn’t scream. We just froze at the sight. We’d heard tales of Ganon but we never thought Papa would become him.  Impa showed up and grabbed us away, just as Ganon let out another roar. He was about to attack Mama… Rinku then jumped, ready to strike him. That was the last thing I saw before the castle doors shut. I screamed then, screamed for my Papa, even though I thought Papa…would never come back…All I could hear were his roar; it was like he was screaming…like he was in pain…”

The princess broke down, sobbing into her hands. Vidar let go of her shoulder and turned her head towards him. All over her cheeks, tears trickled down. He quickly rubbed them away as best he could. “Everyone alive?”

Kanisa sniffed, “What?”

“Is everyone still alive? No one died?” the warrior asked.

“No,” she exhaled. “In the end, everyone was alright.”

“Then bad story turned good, happy ending?” he questioned.

“I guess so…” Kanisa uttered softly.

“Your past jumping ahead of you…my change made you remember your papa’s…I made you remember bad thing…” the warrior sighed.

“Yes…” the princess admitted. She held one of his hands, pressing it to her cheek. “Thanks for bringing me back to the present.”

Vidar smiled but then quickly frowned. He asked, “Your dream…about your Papa and…me?”

“I did dream of you two,” Kanisa admitted. “At first the dream was like ones when I was little. Ganon was chasing me while I called out for Papa. But then I saw you in your wolf form. At first, I was happy, but you growled at me. I talked to you, but you still kept growling. It was like you never heard a word I said…then you started to chase me…”

“I wish I knew change was that bad for you,” Vidar said sadly, clutching her hand tightly.

“There was no way to know. I never imagined you could change into anything at all,” the Gerudo woman said. “It’s strange…even though we’ve been through so much together, especially everything that has happened recently, I still feel like there are lots of things we don't know about each other."

“I know one thing about you,” the warrior stated firmly.

“Really?” the princess asked.

“I love you,” the warrior declared.  “I want to keep you safe. I hate scaring you, but I change again if I keep you safe.”

“It’s not the changing that is so scary, but whether you are changing because you want to,” Kanisa responded.

“Looks like your fears like old ones,” the Direnor said. “My change is choice, can be man and wolf when I want.”

“I love you too,” the Gerudo declared. “My mother was afraid of what happened, of us being alone together. She wanted us apart, but I told her that your leader was happy with how much time I was spending with you. As if to show our lands could be allies.”

Vidar let out a chuckle and declared, “You may have raven blood in you.” He then took both of her hands into his own. “Kanisa, one day I go back home, but never fear of losing me. My heart is with you always. I will return for you one day. You are my only love, my princess.”

Kanisa smiled, "And my heart is yours as well. No matter where you go or how long, I'll wait for you, my Direnor warrior.”

The lovers wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed. Like the sun after a long winter, a long-needed warmth washed over the two, from the gentle touch of their lips to their hands clinging onto each other. When they broke for air, after taking deep breaths, they both let out a sigh of relief. Then the princess let out a yawn.

"Want me to carry you back to bed?" the Direnor offered.

“No…you still need to rest, especially after shaking my sisters like that,” the Gerudo commented. “However,” she got up and lifted the sheet off the bed, “No one said I couldn’t sleep with you.”

The warrior beamed, getting up only to dive back in bed, leaving plenty of room for her to lay beside him; she snuggled close to his side and laid the sheet on the two of them. The lovers covered each other with their arms.

"Hey, Vidar. Would you mind letting me ride your back as a wolf again?” Kanisa asked. “I have to admit that was rather fun.”

“Anytime, my princess.” He leaned in and kissed her. “My body yours when you wish.”

“Vidar!” the princess let out a little giggle with a squeal. “Language please!”

“I am getting better! Now if only my body better so I show you I mean it," the warrior grumbled.

"Just rest, for now, my love.” Kanisa smiled as she cuddled with him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “Let’s be together like this.” She let out another yawn.

“That sound great.” Vidar yawned back.

Before Vidar fell asleep, he could hear a faint click from the door. He gave it a quick smile before gazing on Kanisa’s face as they dozed off. Soon the pair of lovers drifted off, together happily in their dreams.

The twins walked away, Kotake holding her heated face in her hands while her sister mind was a bit of a daze. While they could not hear their conversation, they certainly saw the kiss.

"Wow, they really do like each other." Kotake sighed.

"Yeah, but I wish I could have heard them better," Koume grumbled.  “Next time let’s try that cup trick Riri uses to listen to Mama and Papa when they are talking behind closed doors.”

“Vidar was really nice to us, wasn’t he?” Kotake commented.

“Yeah, most people are afraid of us because you know of our magic.” Koume agreed. “But he wasn’t scared at all.”

“It’s sad he will have to leave soon.” Kotake lamented. “I think I’m going to miss him.”

“Yeah…me too." Koume sighed. But then her eyes brightened up, and she snapped her fingers. “But if Kani marries him he might stay here! Or at least we can go up North if she moves with him. Mama warned us Northerners didn’t like magic, but maybe she was wrong for once.”

Kotake stated. “If we go up North, I bet there would be a ton of Direnor to meet. Maybe we can even ride on one’s back, like Kaia!”

"After the lessons, we'll grab a snack for Vidar," Koume stated. “He might give us a new story if we do.”

“Are we going to steal Cova’s and Rali’s and blame it on Riri and Ora like we usually we do?” Kotake asked.

“Always a solid strategy.” Koume declared, wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulder, hand stretched out wide.  “However, this time we will steal from Riri’s and Ora’s and blame Cova and Rali. Just to shake things up a little.” She shook her hand to emphasize their words.

Kotake hugged her sister, “I love your plans, sis! They are always fun!”

“Thanks,” Koume returned the hug. “I love how you are willing to do them with me!”

**_“KOUME! KOTAKE! IT’S TIME FOR YOUR LESSONS NOW!”_ **

“Whoops! Mama got Papa involved, let’s go!” Koume hollered, as she grabbed the arm of her sister and dashed off.

The twin princesses were a little late to their lessons, but they didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to everyone! And a Happy Birthday to me! I really hope you like this fic! I'm working on some more zelgan kid fics in the future so please stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm suzubellechan! It's been soooo long since I posted fanfiction so I'm really nervous! I really hope you enjoyed my fic! I'm so glad that zelgan community is so nice, especially to new writer like myself. Serious you should read/look at the stuff they create-it's amazing. You can find all these wonderful people on tumblr! On a bit of a selfish note, my birthday is this Christmas so I would adore having some comments for Christmas/birthday presents! If you have any questions, I would love answer them here or on my tumblr at suzubelle-chan!


End file.
